


Intimidating. Or not.

by katling



Series: Stormpilot Week 2017 [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Poe is ridiculous, Slice of Life, finn adores him anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9688940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katling/pseuds/katling
Summary: Poe wants people to fear him. Finn just wants some coffee. Neither of them get what they want but that’s okay. What they get is better than either option.Here is my piece for Day 1 ofStormpilot Week 2017 over on tumblr. I chose to do Modern AU because I wanted to use number 1 fromthis prompt listand it all came together in a Modern AU Stormpilot fic. :D





	

“I want people to tremble when they see me.” 

Finn hummed absently. “And I want some coffee, sweetheart, and let me tell you, only one of these wishes is gonna be coming true.” 

Finn looked up from the textbook he was reading in time to see the truly epic pout Poe was directing at him and he was hard pressed not to start laughing. Poe never failed to look utterly tragic when he pouted. It was ridiculous and Finn would never admit that he found it completely adorable.

“You think I can’t be intimidating?” Poe grumped as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“Not with your hair looking like that,” Finn replied, flicking his fingers towards Poe’s mop of curls.

“You like my hair like this.”

Finn felt his cheeks go hot. He did like Poe’s hair like that. He liked being able to thread his fingers through those ridiculously soft curls. He liked being able to take hold of them and pull when they were having sex and he knew Poe liked that too from the noises he made every time he did it.

“So do you.”

From the way Poe blushed when he said that, Finn knew he was thinking the same thing and he smirked a little. Poe’s blush deepened then he scowled. Finn wasn’t concerned. He knew Poe’s scowls and this one wasn’t anything to worry about.

“You’re trying to distract me. I can be plenty intimidating.”

“Yes, for about five seconds and then your bleeding heart kicks in,” Finn replied. “Everyone knows that Professor Dameron is a soft touch. It’s why no one complains seriously about the fact that your tests and exams are easily the hardest of anyone in the Science Faculty.”

Poe looked pleased that his tests and exams were considered difficult for a moment then he became indignant. “I am not a soft touch!”

“Yes, you are,” Finn said. He set his textbook aside, since clearly he wasn’t going to get anymore studying done tonight. “They also know that you can see a lie a mile away but that if they have a genuine problem, you’ll bend over backwards to help them.”

Poe looked slightly mollified. “Right…” He frowned. “How do you know all of this? You don’t take any of my classes.”

Which was just as well because the University would have looked very dimly on their relationship if that had been the case. They weren’t particularly happy as it was but since Finn’s major was History and he wasn’t likely to ever take Poe’s high level aeronautical engineering and physics classes and he wasn’t as young as the other students, the powers that be had grumbled but not taken any action. Finn was pretty sure that the fact that the Dean of Science, Leia Organa, liked Poe had been a huge factor as well. He wasn’t sure what she thought about him but she had smiled at him the last couple of times they’d met so he was pretty sure she at least approved of their relationship.

Not that they’d intended to be open about their relationship until after Finn graduated. They’d been outed, so to speak, a couple of months ago completely by accident. They’d met on an internet forum about the history of the Rebellion – in a discussion of the Rogue One Incident, to be precise – and had hit it off over their mutual admiration of the Rogue One crew, with Poe being partial to Cassian Andor and Finn to Bodhi Rook. They’d chatted for weeks before the suggestion to meet had come up and Finn had agreed. He’d been half in love with Poe before he even knew who he was.

He actually hadn’t recognised Poe at first. He was a History major after all and the History faculty’s lecture halls and classrooms were on the other side of the campus from the Science faculty’s lecture halls and laboratories. He’d heard about the infamous Professor Dameron but hadn’t known his first name or what he looked like and they hadn’t exchanged last names in that first meeting. Or the second one. Or the third. In fact, he’d only found out when they’d been interrupted by Finn’s best friend, Rey – who was planning on taking both of Poe’s classes in the future – while they were making out on the couch in the apartment he shared with her. Her high-pitched, startled exclamation of ‘ _Professor Dameron!_ ’ had led to a world of awkward and a hasty exit by Poe. 

It had taken two weeks for a very frustrated Finn to coax Poe down from the metaphorical ceiling whereupon Poe had babbled about how he hadn’t known how young Finn was and how he’d never take advantage and all sorts of other stuff until Finn had silenced him with a kiss and explained that he wasn’t as young as Poe clearly thought he was. He’d explained how he’d been in the military until a back injury had invalided him out with an honourable discharge. That was why he’d become such good friends with Rey. They were both older than the average University student and they’d bonded during Orientation week over how they both felt so ancient compared to the other first year students.

Unfortunately that discussion had taken place in Poe’s office on campus and they’d both forgotten that his TA was marking assignments in the outer room. Rey had been discrete about the whole thing but Slip… well, he wasn’t called Slip for nothing and even though he’d known he shouldn’t say anything, he’d let it slip anyway. There had been an inevitable storm, which they’d weathered, and had now been together for nearly eight months.

“Because Slip lives up to his name,” Finn said with fond exasperation. He tried to help Slip where he could but the kid was a menace to society really.

“Right.” 

Poe nodded then he scowled again and Finn could see a rant coming on. So he quickly got up and walked over to pull Poe into a kiss. He got a muffled complaint from the older man but Poe quickly got with the program and melted against him, wrapping his arms around Finn as he returned the kiss.

“That is completely unfair,” Poe said when they finally came up for air.

Finn kissed his forehead then started peppering kisses over his face. “Why?”

“Because I’ve forgotten what I was talking about,” Poe said plaintively.

“Can’t have been too important,” Finn replied then he wrapped his arms around Poe’s waist and hoisted him up. 

Poe yelped then quickly wrapped his legs around Finn’s waist and his arms around his shoulders. “Very unfair,” he said as he kissed Finn.

Finn made a noise of agreement and began to carry Poe towards the bedroom. “Guess neither of us are getting what we want,” he said. “Because this is better than coffee.”


End file.
